Application
by Dark Fade
Summary: Mello's temper got him fired once again. But once he finally gets a new job, he gets something else-or someone else- too. MelloxMatt AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh yeah? Fuck you too, whore!" Mello roared while slamming the fragile glass door of the CD shop behind him as he continued on his path of destruction. That bitch had the _nerve_ to fire him. He hadn't done a damned thing wrong. The seventeen year old leapt onto his black motorcycle, revved it to life, and sped out of the parking lot, leaving a nice scorch mark behind. That fucking Linder bitch had always gotten under his skin anyway. She was a weak, foolish boss. Mello _attracted_ customers. He lured them in with his good looks. He could get any female (and or male) to buy anything as long he persuaded them with his sapphire blue eyes and angelic blonde hair.

Psh.

Fuck Linder. Damn loose bitch.

Mello ran a red light in his haste and anger, ignoring the car that screeched by him. That dumbass driver should have been more attentive. Although Mello wasn't in any mood to go home and deal with his _parents_, he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. "That's right. I could always go to L's house." Mello quickly performed an illegal U-turn and made a beeline for his friend's home.

L always welcomed Mello into his house, whether it was day or night. Perhaps the latter of the two didn't bother the raven haired male because he never seemed to sleep. Mello glanced at the setting sun and figured it was about seven. That's what time he usually got off work. Or the time he use to get off at. Irritated, he increased his speed and continued towards his destination.

He soon reached L's house and parked beside the detective's Porsche. Mello would never understand how the 22 year old came into such money, nor why he ever used it. The Porsche was the only expensive thing (besides the assortment of computers and laptops) that L even had. His home was the two stories, two bedroom, two bathroom, kind of house. Mello stomped up the stairs and didn't bother with knocking. He barged in only to discover the older male on the floor, sitting with a large bowl (it resembled a mixing bowl) filled with various flavors of ice cream, and piece of strawberry cake, while watching P.S I Love You. He glanced up at Mello with wide eyes, examining the angry blonde.

Mello turned to look at the flat screen television with disgust. Romance movies were for gay men who really should be women, and for prissy females. L was neither of those. "Do I want to know?" The blonde asked with a raised brow. L slowly shook his head before reaching for the remote, eyes still on Mello.

"I appreciate you warning me about your visit." L muttered, taking a large bite of the ice cream.

"You've incredibly welcome, L." Mello sarcastically retorted before plopping down on the worn out couch. "I got fired."

"Once again?"

"This time it wasn't my fault." He snapped. "I'll tell you what happened…"

_Mello leaned lazily against the counter, chewing on his chocolate bar. Today had been a slow one of the C.D shop. He was examining his newly painted nails as a woman entered. She immediately walked towards the 80's soft rock rack and began skimming. Mello sighed as he noticed he had already chipped his middle finger. Perhaps he shouldn't use it so often…_

_"Excuse me. Ma'am? Miss?" The woman waved at Mello, two CD's in hand. Had she just mistaken him for a woman? Mello bit his tongue to keep his cool. He simply ignored the fool. "Miss? Hey, cashier lady! I need your advice." She began to advance towards Mello. _

_"I'm not a god damned woman." He snarled. The woman looked taken aback._

_"Then you must understand- your haircut is the same as my young daughter." She began. Mello clenched his fists, slamming them onto the counter._

_"If I were you lady, I would shut the fuck up right about now." Mello leaned forward, his face only inches from the woman._

_"Excuse me? It isn't my fault you had bad plastic surgery, _sir_." She snarled. Mello jerked the two CD's away from her, throwing them across the store before shouting every profanity he knew._

"So the bitch slapped me and I threw her purse right about the time my boss came in." Mello pointed a finger at L. "See? I told you it wasn't my fault." L sighed and shook his head.

"You will be a homeless, starving man in the future if you keep this up, Mello. You need to look for another job so you can continue saving for college." Mello rolled his eyes and withdrew a chocolate bar from his leather jacket. He snapped a piece off and munched.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Mello waved a hand at L's remote, motioning for him to turn the television back on. "I know that you're dying to watch the end of your romance movie. Let's watch it."

"Are you staying for the remainder of the evening? I am considering watching Eat, Love, and Pray next. I'm quite sure you will enjoy it. The summary doesn't give it justice!"

"I might." Mello mumbled, glancing down at his cell phone. It was only eight. "Do I have clothes over here?"

"Yes you do." L licked his ice cream covered spoon as he watched the TV. "Go into my bedroom and check in the closet. I believe a tight black t shirt and a ripped pair of black skinny jeans should be in the back of it."

"I've never owned a pair of _ripped_ black skinny jeans." Mello eyed him suspiciously. The detective chuckled, not averting his gaze away from the despairing actress on the screen.

"You do now."

**_Eeeep. This chapter isn't really like the actual story its self. It was really just a starter chapter. Matt comes in the next chapter! This was actually inspired from me going into a Save-A-Lot to inquire about a job application. (I'm 16 and broke, yeah the story of every teens life) I hopes you enjoyed it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Save-A-Lot? Really? L, I'm not going to work in some crappy ass grocery store." Mello snapped as L pulled his porshe beside the automatic doors. The light on the S flickered on and off as the blonde glanced skeptically at his friend.

"It's either that or you're not going to have any money for your chocolate and books." L pointed out, fingering the radio. Mello flinched as techno filled the speakers. At least that was motivation for him to get the hell out of the car. Mello threw the door open and sighed in defeat. L did have a point. Besides, this could be a temporary job, right? He climbed out the vehicle and watched as L drove off to find a parking spot. With one last grumble Mello straightened his posture and strolled through the doors. The first thing Mello noticed was the lack of cashiers. There only appeared to be one and he was immersed in a video game, by the look of it. As Mello approached, he couldn't help but to admire the teens good looks. Sure he looked a bit nerdy with that D.S that matched his red hair, but he was pretty damn cute. As if the male heard his thoughts, he glanced up, his bright green eyes scanning Mello. The blonde smirked and leaned onto the conveyer belt.

"Hey," The red head looked surprised as Mello pulled a wrapped chocolate bar from his leather jacket.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked, stuffing his video game away. There was a look of apparent sadness in his emerald eyes as he did this.

"Yes you can, ah," Mello glanced down at his name tag, "Matt. Are you hiring? I would like an application if you are." Mello made sure to keep his tone sweet and polite. That was always his first tactic. If that failed, he would resort to violence and rudness. Oh yes, the sweet power of intimidation.

"Actually, yes we are." He pulled a drawer below the cash register open as he felt around the inside of it. He pulled a sheet of paper out and handed it to the blonde. "You can take it home and feel it out. Some people have problems with the math portion." He smirked as Mello stepped aside for a shopper. "Try not to use a calculator, would you?" Mello's eyes instantly narrowed as he glanced down at the sheet of paper. The 'math problems' consisted of basic addition and subtration. Who the hell was this geek to tell him he was daft?

"I'll feel it out in the car and bring it right back." He replied cooly, stalking off. His fists were tightly balled by sides as he stormed towards L's car. He pulled the door open and slammed it closed, rattling the detective. L's eyes grew wide as he fumbled to keep ahold of his dango.

"They mistook you as a woman, didn't they?" He asked, eyes growing bigger as he slid the dango warily into his mouth. Mello growled.

"No! But _thanks _for assuming, asshole." He hissed, pulling the dashboard open. He grabbed a pen and shut it, now using it as a desk. He quickly printed his name and age and filled out the basic information. "That bitch cashier presumed that I was a moron. Really? Who wouldn't know what 15.00 dollars minus 7.18 dollars is?" Mello wrote the answer in a large, messy scrawl: $7.18.

L snickered as Mello leapt out of the vehicle and charged back into the store, pride in every step. "When will you learn, Mello?"

"I finished." Mello announced as he strolled towards Matt. The red head glanced at the clock, an impressed look overcame his features.

"It only took ten minutes, very nice for an emo looking blonde. I'll give this to the manager to look at, okay? He will give you a call." Matt winked and returned to a customer. Mello's jaw fell open. He had been called emo plenty of times, but _emo blonde_? A fucking _emo blonde_?

"Well if a pathetic, loser, nerd can get the job, then I'm certain an _emo blonde _could as well." Mello pulled the application out of the red heads hands. "I'll give this to the manager." The red head glared as Mello smugly smirked. "Thank you for your help, ah," Mello pretended to search for the cashier's name tag once more, "Matt, yeah, I'll be sure to tell your manager you were a great help." He didn't give the nerd a chance to respond as he happily sauntered off towards the managers office.

**_XxX_**

"Mello," L softly called into his own bedroom. He carefully pulled the glass doors apart and realized the chocolatier was fast asleep. "No, sir, he is currently in a rather deep slumber. May I take a message? Ah this is Mr. Yagami from the grocery store? Mello has the job? Yes, he can start tomorrow! No, I'm certain he can. He has no life. Yes, I will make sure to tell him, thank you." L didn't bother to bid the man farewell as he hung up Mello's cell phone. "I can't wait to tell him the good news." He softly smiled, sliding the glass doors back. "But now that I know he won't be here tomorrow, I can finally get back to my romantic comedy marathon on Oxygen!"

**_Yeah, I know I said this would be a longer chapter but I knew I needed to update, so I will defently make the next chapter longer. Any thoughts? =D_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm a bad ass. I'm the worst motherfucker you could ever mess with. I wear tight ass leather because I have the balls to pull this look off." Mello gazed into the floor length mirror with the utmost confidence and satisfaction.

"Well, you _will_ be the biggest 'bad ass' that has ever worked at a Save-A-Lot," L chimed in, entering his bedroom with a soft smile. Mello turned to glare, a hand on his hip. "You do understand that you must dress conservatively to work at a grocery store. 'Tight ass leather' is not appropriate fashion." L pointed out, leaning against his doorframe indolently. He shook his onyx hair away from his eyes and continued to stare at his best friend. Mello released a sigh and placed his face in his hands.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I should trade my leather in for something more-"

"Family oriented?" L supplied with wide eyes. "Traditional?" Mello narrowed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"I don't have time to run home. Do you have anything that isn't dirty, white, or baggy?" Mello automatically knew the answer to his question. "No. Never mind, of course you don't." L quietly laughed.

"I actually have a black shirt in my possession and, as I said last night, a pair of ripped black jeans. Feel free to keep the shirt. An old friend of mine left it here one evening." L's voice trailed off as his eyes grew distant. Mello frowned and began to walk towards the closet. It must have been a rather abysmal evening for L to appear to be so disheartened by its memory. As the blonde pulled the shirt off its hanger, he quickly stripped and redressed.

"I'm going to change into my normal, sexy clothes when I come back, okay?" Mello snatched the keys to his motorcycle of the nightstand and began to head out the door.

"So, when are you going back to your house?" L asked as Mello's hand brushed the knob. Mello froze, an unwanted lump formed in his stomach.

"You're kicking me out?"

"Mello, you know that you are always welcome here. I am not asking you to leave, I enjoy your company. It helps to ease the loneliness I feel when you are not here. But you know you must return home. Your parents-"

"My parents don't give a damn." Mello hissed as he stepped out of the door and slammed it shut. L closed his eyes and exhaled, slouching over even more with a defeated expression.

"Oh, Mello…"

**_XxX_**

Mello slid into a parking spot and threw his helmet off, carefully tossing it onto the bike's handle. As he began to approach the sliding doors he noticed there was only one other car in the parking lot. It was a rather nice, long, cherry red sports car. It had a few dents in it, maybe they were from a recent accident? Mello shook his head and noticed the lights in the store were already on. He walked in and immediately saw who owned the car. It was that damned red head from yesterday morning. He was in the same position that Mello saw him last in: Matt was leaning against the small wall that was attached to his station, with both hands on his D.S. "Store opens at eight, come back in thirty minutes." He muttered without breaking his gaze off the game.

"I was told to arrive by seven thirty." Mello snapped. That seemed to get the damn geek's attention.

"You _work here_?" He asked incredulously. "They hired you?"

"Damn straight. Now, where do I find one of those dumbass vests?" Mello attempted to repress his smirk as Matt mumbled a few audible swearwords.

"Follow me." Matt sat his game down and wistfully gazed at it one final time before motioning the blonde on. "They're in the back; you're going to have to try them on." Mello couldn't resist this opportunity to check the red head's ass out as he followed him. For a gamer, it was pretty cute. Mello's mind began to drift off to thoughts and images of that nice ass in _his_ leather: holding a whip. Whoa, had his mind really went that far? As if Matt could ever top him. Not that Mello was sexually interested in him… "Here, this is the box of smalls." Matt's voice helped clear Mello's impure thoughts instantly. They were standing in a small room full of random wrapped packages, crates, and aprons. Matt was currently digging through said crates. He tossed a large box at the blonde who caught it with ease. "I highly doubt your skinny ass would need a medium." Mello's eyes narrowed.

"I have muscle."

"Sure, just try the vest on." Matt eyed Mello skeptically. "What's your name? I'll need to go type it onto a name tag for you."

"My…name…is…Mello." Mello grunted, trying to zip the vest. "Jesus this isn't going to fit. Who the hell _could_ fit in that? Elves?"

"Elves are pretty cool, don't make fun. Here, I know this will fit." Matt grinned and handed a medium sized vest over and carefully packed the previous box back. "Your name is Mello?" He snickered. "That suits you like it suits Tiny in Crash Bandicoot." He laughed as he walked out of the room. Mello stood behind, successfully zipping his vest up. Tiny? Crash Bandicoot? What the hell was he talking about?

**_XxX_**

"This is place is so damn boring." Mello groaned as his last customer pushed her groceries out of the store. "There has only been like twelve people come all day."

"That's why I like working here. I get paid to play videogames." Matt whispered from his cash register next to Mello.

"That's all you do, isn't it? You would rather go out on a date with your videogames than with an actual person."

"I'm not that bad, thank you very much." Matt looked taken aback. "Now, a date with Zelda is a bit different." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Typical geek."

"And I assume you listen to angry music all day and hang band posters up?" Matt asked with a raised brow. When Mello chuckled, Matt snorted. "Typical emo."

"I'm not emo!" Mello argued. "I've been called gothic, sadist, and a Satanist, but never an emo."

"You wore leather, all leather, yesterday, and now, here you are: dressed completely in black. I'm not saying that you don't pull off the look," There was a hint of suggestion behind Matt's innocent tone. Mello grinned.

"Hm, I wouldn't have taken you for the judgmental type, Matt." Mello turned around to face the red head. Matt laughed once again, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Believe me, I've been judged enough in my life. I don't judge people I don't know."

"We could always fix that," Mello winked. Before he could reply, the manager sauntered towards them. He didn't appear to be that much older than the teens. His hair was meticulously styled, not a single strand was out of place. His eyes gave off a faux, radiance that could easily manipulate any female or male (depending on which way he _rolled) _into doing whatever he desired. He wore a casual suit and tie, complete with khakis and matching suit.

"Hello, you must be Mello. I'm Light Yagami, the assistant manager. I see Matt has helped you become situated. I apologize for not coming out here sooner to greet you, I have been on the phone all morning with a few local farmers." Light held his hand out, giving Mello a million dollar smile. Mello bit his tongue to keep a sarcastic remark back. He instead forced a pleasing grin and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Mello nodded as he began to retreat back into his office. "Fake bastard." Matt busted into laughter.

**_AN: Well, I promised a long chapter. It might have been a horrible long chapter, but it was long!_**


End file.
